1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochromic mirror that is used, for example, in a rearview outer mirror or rearview inner mirror of a vehicle, and in which reflectance can be varied by applying a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,636, an electrochromic mirror is disclosed, in which an electrochromic film is colored due to the electrochromic film undergoing a reduction reaction, whereby transmission of reflected light is reduced, resulting in reflectance of light being reduced.